Rogue and the Magical Dude
by LNIYE
Summary: Finally, Rogue finds a man that she can touch! ... But unfortunately, it's Loki, who is not exactly known for his charm. Contains some Rogue/Logan, Rogue/Bobby, and Rogue/Gambit


_**Rogue and that Magical Dude**_

This story was written right after I watched the Thor movie, and after I read a couple information about Loki on the Wikipedia page. It might not be accurate, since I just wrote it for fun, even if it's probably not that funny. Enjoy! Also it,s a little bit short... Sorry about that.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Marvel and their authors.

_**Rogue and the Magical Dude**_

_Chapter 1 _

It was a day like any other in this lovely part of New York, Westchester. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were minding their own business. There were some men talking about the end of the world, children crying, and people generally running away from Magneto. Yes. A typical day in the life of the good people of New York.

Did I mention the Magneto? Yes I did, dear readers. Magneto was there, wreaking havoc. And he and the other mutants that worked for him were there, trying to fight us off, and by us, I mean the X-Men. But this time, something felt different. It wasn't just Magneto, Mystique, Quicksilver (whom we will call Quickie from now on), the Red Witch and the Blob. No. There was also another dude who looked a little sickly. He was just there. Close to a ledge. For they were fighting on top of a building. We forgot to mention this.

"You should give up, Charles." Magneto said, knowing too well that Charles Xavier could hear him. "If you don't, I will kill your students, and I will become the ruler of the Earth and it's new era of mutants!"

Scott, always heroic and perfect and all, was not impressed at all with this failed monologue from our enemy.

"We will always find the way to end your plans, Magneto."

We were all there and we were superior in number. And when I say we, I mean Scott, Logan, Bobby, Remy, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, and myself, Rogue. So, Scott and Bobby were going after Quickie, who was, as always, difficult to catch due to the fact that he had inhuman speed. Jean was actually trying to stop Wanda from doing much worse than we all knew she could. As for me, I was with Logan, and we were both in front of the guy who was standing close to the edge.

"Okay, bub. I don't know what the big idea is, but you should consider doing something, or else I'll turn you to sushi before you can even step in to help the others."

I was obviously waiting for the guy to show us his powers, so I could then touch him and mimic his abilities. Or course, if his power was something like getting supper hairy, or turning into a mouse or something, I didn't really want it. But then, as Logan was charging forward, something weird happened. Magneto, who decided to act a bit more violently, basically lifted up a car from the street, and threatened to hit everyone with it. Actually, he started out by throwing it towards Logan. Logan sensed something was wrong, and got out of the way. But that guy was still standing there.

"Watch out!"

For a moment, I thought that maybe he was just incredibly stupid, or crazy, or even suicidal. I wasn't going to let him die even if he wanted to. And so I sprinted up to him and tackled him- No, actually, I tackled thin air. The guy has disappeared as soon as I had touched him. I had not though of that. And now, I was plunging towards the pavement. I fell and fell, and they had to pick me up the next day with a spoon and a shovel.

How am I telling you that story, then? Well, simply because that's not exactly what happened.

I did see the pavement, but I was quick enough to catch the ledge. As my feet were dangling, I looked up as the guy from earlier appeared in front of me and bowed to help me up. I didn't have my gloves, and he was going to touch my bare wrists!

"No no no no, mister! Don't touch me!"

He still looked a little lost or something. Actually, he reminded me of a kid who lost his mommy. He just stared back at me.

"But you'll fall."

"I'll be okay, just don't touch me! Logan!"

"If you fall, you will die."

"Thank you, mister obvious!"

"If you die, you won't be alive anymore."

"You don't say? Now fetch me Logan!"

"He can't come right now."

"Do something!"

And I watched in horror as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up.

Oh. My. Gosh. Was this man touching me? With his bare hands? Even pulled up to my feet, I kept looking down at his hands around my wrists. He was touching me. I looked in his face. He didn't seem to really care. I could touch that man. I was touching that man and he wasn't falling into a coma. Oh my gosh. Oh. My. Gosh. I touched his face, and then his hands again. At this moment, Remy came towards me.

"Chérie, stop spacing out. We have a-"

I basically pushed him off the ledge and ignored his scream as he fell. I looked at the guy again, squeezing his hands.

"I can touch you."

I looked a bit better at him and realized that... he wasn't exactly handsome. He was all thin and pale and his hair was anything but fashionable, not that I usually cared about those things. He wasn't as suave as Remy, he didn't have Bobby's cute face, and more importantly than anything else, he didn't have Logan's muscles. No, that guy really wasn't attractive.

"Yes, you see, what you saw earlier was-"

"Shut up!... I can touch you. I mean. I can touch you. I can totally, you know. Touch you."

There was a short silence, as everything around us was basically burning. Logan was being controlled by Magneto, Kurt and Kitty were after Quickie still, Jean was struggling with Magneto, and Scott was barking orders. Surely it was time for me to go out there and help my friends. This is why I grabbed the guy's hand and started pulling him home, basically kidnapping him.


End file.
